XERRD
The Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction, later changed to the Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Dinosaurs, often known as XERRD, is an organization formed by Dr. Rex. Initially their purpose was to study the Maelstrom further then the Paradox Faction of the Nexus Force. However, their purpose change and instead decided to rid the LEGO Planet of minifigs and allow Mutant Dinos rule the planet. What followed after the Dino Attack was a war between the Dino Attack Team. In December 2010, the Dino Attack successfully defeated XERRD and Dr. Rex, ending the Dino Attack and effectively destroying XERRD. History Formation During his time as a Paradox Space Marauder, Dr. Rex felt he could do more then simply serving the Nexus Force. Gathering Paradox's brightest and most scientifically capable members, Dr. Rex proprosed in 2009 they should break off from Paradox and form an organization that would go farther into science then Paradox ever would. Several people accepted his offer and they defected from Paradox. They build a spaceship, which they named New Age, and left the Nimbus Galaxy for Earth. On their way back, they held a contest aboard the ship to name the organization. Dr. Rex won and the organization was named the Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction. They also drew up a symbol of the Maelstrom with a red X over it to act as their emblem. After returning to Earth, XERRD built a base in the Arctic where they operated in secret. Only a few organizations, such as the Alpha Team and UITech, knew of their existance. During this time, XERRD's goals were researching the destructive forces of the Maelstrom and scientific and technological advances, such as teleporters, in general. At some point, XERRD traveled to a Temple of Creation on Adventurers' Island with a crystal that contained pure Maelstrom energies. The Maelstrom reacted poorly with the imagination, corrupting the temple and creating a miniature Maelstrom vortex. The Maelstrom Crystal was hidden in a temple in the Desert region to contain the Maelstrom energies. Preparing the Dino Attack In late 2009, Dr. Rex discovered Evil Ogel's mutant dino formula while meeting with the Alpha Team. Dr. Rex took the files and returned to XERRD's laboratory to examine them further. In early 2010, Dr. Rex injected himself with an anti-aging serum with traces of the Maelstrom in it. The Maelstrom took control of his already weak mind and the Darkitect convinced Dr. Rex that the Minifig race was doomed to extinction and Mutant Dinos were to control the planet. The Maelstrom's influences extended over the rest of the organization and Dr. Rex managed to convince the rest of the scientists that his ideas were correct. The scientists went to work. They meaning of XERRD to Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Dinosaurs in order to more represent their new goal. XERRD destroyed their Arctic base and instead built their main headquarters on Dinosaur Island, closer to more test subjects. XERDD captured four dinosaurs; a T-Rex, a Pterosaur, a Raptor, and an unknown lizard breed; and tested Ogel's formula on them. Despite improved skills in the dinosaurs, Dr. Rex was dissatisfied with the results. However, thanks to the work of Dr. Wallace Bishop and Dr. Matthew Cyrista, head of UITech, XERRD found a new method of mutation that involved tapping into the Maelstrom energies. They used the Maelstrom energy in the corrupted temple on Adventurers' Island to mutate the dinos. XERRD also built a massive fortress on the island to keep an eye on the temple. The Maelstrom gave the dinosaurs a variety of super powers, including fire breath, acid saliva, electricty powers, and lasers eyes. With their dreams of Minifig extinction coming ever closer, XERRD began to prepare for the attack. They discovered a tunnel that connected Dinosaur Island and LEGO City that was created by the Power Miners. XERRD decided to unleashed the invasion here when the come would come. XERRD also placed cameras around LEGO City to monitor the attack. Teleportation pads were developed to allow easy deployment of the Mutant Dinosaurs. Alliances with other organizations and villains, such as Dr. Inferno and Señor Palomar were made and XERRD promised hunters with survival if they hunted the dinosaurs to be mutated. Dino Attack In April, the Dino Attack finally began. The first Mutant Dinos were sent through the tunnel and into LEGO City, where XERRD watched as the LEGOLAND military, the Alpha Team, and the Agents Defense Organization crumbled under the Mutant Dino attacks. With the Mutant Dinos' easy victory in LEGO City, XERRD began teleporting Mutant Dinos across seven continents, quickly toppling civilizations over and leaving the entire planet in ruins. XERRD was jubilant over the initially success. However, the minifig race quickly responded. The Alpha Team and Agents, giving up on fighting the dinosaurs, started to evacuate minifigs from their homes to a facility that was being constructed in Antarctica in May. Shortly after that, a new organization called the Dino Invasion Neutralization Organization was formed by the Alpha Team with technology specifically designed to fight the Mutant Dinosaurs. XERRD, in order to defeat the Dino Attack Team before they became to strong, decided to infiltrate the team. They took the prototype Mutant T-Rex and altered its vocal chords so it could speak English. The T-Rex was then shunken to minifig size and was stuffed inside an airtight minifig suit to prevent oxygen from increasing the dinosaur's size. Its mind was then altered to give it human intelligence. Dr. Rex also downloaded a plan into the dinosaur's brain to follow while working with the Dino Attack Team. When the team was at its weakest, the T-Rex would burst out of its disguise and kill the newly-named leaders of the Dino Attack Team. However, thanks to the efforts of Wallace Bishop, the dino forgot the plan and instead was compelled to join the Dino Attack and stop the Mutant Dinos. Despite this, XERRD continued to monitor the dinosaurs' actions during the Dino Attack. At some point after the Dino Attack occured, XERRD managed to break into Captain Click's cave a build a laboratory for dino mutations. Exposed As the Dino Attack continued across the planet, XERRD continued with experiments to help the Mutant Dinos against the Dino Attack Team. Dr. Bishop created four Minifig/Mutant Dino Hybrids: the Quasifigus velosis, Quasifigus pterisa, Quasifigus lacertilia, and Quasifigus tyrannus. Out of these four hybrids, only Quasifigus lacertilla, the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid, was expanded into a full race while the other hybrids were put into stasis. The Minifig/Mutant Lizard hybrids served as guards and servents to XERRD, often capturing dinosaurs for mutation. In late September, several agents and allies of the Dino Attack Team traveled through the sewer where the first dinos entered LEGO City and discovered the existence of the Dinosaur Island Laboratory. Despite Dr. Rex's best efforts, the Dino Attack agents and allies managed to escape and reveal the existence of XERRD. The Dino Attack Team also managed unleash the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters into the lab, which cause a large amount of damage to the lab before the monsters were captured. The ''Quasifigus lacertilia ''also formed a false alliance with the Dino Attack Team. Further Actions Following the Dinosaur Island fiasco, XERRD organized most of the Mutant Dinos in LEGO City and attacked the Dino Attack Team's headquarters and their Power Station. Despite their efforts, the Dino Attack Team successfully defeated XERRD's forces and even began moving citizens back into LEGO City, to XERRD's annoyance. XERRD continued to monitor the Dino Attack Team's activity via XERRD's allies and a spy that had infiltrated the Dino Attack's ranks. XERRD soon learned of the Dino Attack's mission in the Goo Caverns through Dr. Inferno and his agents. Inferno helped cause trouble and Dr. Rex eventually sent a massive army of Mutant Dinos against the Dino Attack Team in the caverns. The army killed numerous agents and they, mixed with an underground volcano eruption, severely hindered the Dino Attack Team's progress. Sometime later, the Dino Attack Team started a mission on LEGO Island. The Dino Attack Team discovered XERRD's lab in Space Mountain. A battle soon followed between XERRD scientists and the Dino Attack Team, resulting in a Dino Attack victory. The Dino Attack Team then went on to recover the Constructopedia and reclaimed LEGO Island. XERRD then turned the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids against the Dino Attack Team, allowing XERRD to take over Dino Attack outposts across the planet. Adventurers' Island